This invention relates to graphical user interfaces (GUIs), and more particularly to methods and arrangements that support the interaction of the user, through a variety of different types of input mechanisms, with different types of controllable objects displayed within a GUI environment.
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are popular in a variety of computing applications and/or operating systems. A typical GUI provides visual feedback to the user of his or her actions (e.g., inputs and responses thereto).
There is an ongoing move to make devices or other types of appliances seemingly xe2x80x9csmarterxe2x80x9d or at least more user friendly by introducing similar graphical interfaces and like capabilities. Thus, for example, kiosks, automatic teller machines, microwave ovens, video cassette recorders (VCRs), cellular telephones, and the like are beginning to provide GUIs that are programmed to enrich the user""s interactions with the device or appliance. This may include, for example, adding selectable icons, scrollable lists, and hierarchical forms or pages.
More interestingly for this background section, in certain instances, physical user interfaces, such as, e.g., knobs, buttons, switches, handles, and the like, can be graphically modeled and included within the graphical user interface as selectable/movable objects. Hence, a user can graphically open a closed drawer, turn up/down a volume control, or perhaps select a feature, product or service.
Causing such an action to occur typically requires the user to provide the requisite user inputs to the controlling operating logic. This may include physically moving and/or activating an input mechanism, such as, e.g., a mouse, a trackball or the like, which provides corresponding user input signals to the operating logic, directly or indirectly. The operating logic (e.g., an operating system software and associated hardware suite) may also be configured to interact with other program logic (e.g., application software).
Another common type of physical input device is a touch pad or touch screen. Touch screens are usually configured to allow the user to touch an exposed surface on a cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display, or the like, through which the GUI environment and the controllable objects are visible. Here, the user may touch the exposed surface with his or her finger or some other object, such as, e.g., a stylus. The touch screen includes a detection mechanism (e.g., an electrically detectable grid array) configured to detect the point of contact on the exposed surface and to provide this positional information to the operating logic. Provided with this positional information, the operating logic and/or program logic can determine which controllable object, the user is attempting to select, move, alter, or otherwise influence.
Manufacturers of various systems and devices tend to invest significant resources into the development of functional and often aesthetically pleasing physical and/or virtual user interfaces. These manufacturers, e.g., original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), usually have a preferred style for their user interface and associated functionality that usually differentiates their product, at least commercially, from their competitor""s products.
Having a wide variety of user interfaces can prove challenging to independent software developers and others attempting to produce software products that run on a variety of devices. By way of example, automobile computer manufacturers have a strong desire to maintain control over the user interaction model their products exhibit. This has historically provided a significant barrier to the development of user-interface platform technology that supports running independently designed software applications on such OEM products. One of the problems in this exemplary industry is that different OEMs implement different hardware input schemes. For example, one manufacturer may favor using a single rotating knob with an enter/action button for navigation of their product""s GUI form, whereas another might favor a directional pad (up, down, left, right) and an enter/action key.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and arrangements that provide user interface platforms that are capable of meeting the varying interface requirements of manufacturers, while also promoting the development of independently designed software applications.
Improved methods and arrangements provide user interface platforms that are capable of meeting the unique requirements of manufacturers, while also advantageously supporting the development of independently designed software applications.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, methods and arrangements are provided whereby certain key events are defined and operatively associated with the hardware suite. These key events, which are essentially virtual events, can be invoked or otherwise implemented by the manufacturers and independent software vendor (ISV) applications. These key events are categorized as being either determinate events or indeterminate events, and their functionality can be based on different behavior models.
The behavior models consider the notion that the user interface will most likely include various focusing (e.g., function selection) and/or editing (e.g., parameter modifying) capabilities. As such, the methods and arrangements can support several different behavior models, including, for example, a full-focus mode, a focus-free mode, and an edit-free mode.